Wolfstar - the hogwarts years
by Golden Seeker 91
Summary: A seven chapter story of Remus and Sirius's time at school.
1. Remus and Sirius how it all began

Wolfstar

Sirius Black first saw Remus Lupin on the Hogwarts express. He was wondering the train looking for an empty compartment when he heard his cousin's voices in a compartment to his left, he breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to have to find a compartment with someone he didn't know and his arms were beginning to ache from the weight of his trunk. He slid the door open and stepped inside. His cousins weren't the only people in there, a boy, with tattered clothing and thin haggard face was sat cowering as his cousins danced around him tugging his clothes and ruffling his hair. He gasped and his cousins turned to face him.

"Oh, hey Sirius," Bellatrix, the older one sneered, "just was showing this little one the rules so he understands before he gets to Hogwarts, Pure Bloods rule. Puny little half bloods like him are target practice to all those who deserve to be there, like us."

Narcissa grinned nastily and patted the boy on the head. "Get it mouse? You don't belong here."

She got up and turned to leave pulling her sister by the arm. "We have to go, his half blood stench is making me feel sick and I don't want to waste any of my appetite on this mouse. See ya Sirius."

They turned and shut the compartment door laughing. Sirius stood in shock; he couldn't believe his cousins could be so horrible. He turned to the boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The boy nodded mutely.

"I'm so sorry; I hope they didn't harm you or damage any of your things."

"It's fine." The boy said, in a soft voice, and although he still watched Sirius fearfully he seemed to relax a notch.

Sirius saw the boys cloak lying on the dusty floor of the compartment by his feet, he stooped and retrieved it folding it neatly and putting it on the seat next to the boy before turning to the door.

"See you at school then I guess. What's your name?"

"I'm Remus." The boy replied.

Sirius smiled "See you Remus."

The second time Sirius saw Remus Lupin they became friends. Sirius ran from the great hall, his hands burning where the Howler he had received at breakfast had exploded in his grasp and his eyes were burning with pain and fear. He barrelled up the grand staircase holding back sobs till he got to the 7th floor. He choked out the password to the fat lady and swung the portrait hole open and after a quick sweep of the common room collapsed shaking and onto the nearest chair he could find. He drew his legs up curling into a ball, pressing his hands to his thighs in an effort to stop the burning, he bit his lip to try and direct the pain somewhere else and a small moan of pain escaped his clenched teeth and tears escaped from the corners of his tightly closed eyes. Suddenly he heard the portrait hole swing open again, Sirius froze momentarily, then say up straight in the chair, wiping the tears from his cheeks with his hands, the touch sent pokers of hot pain through his palms and he hissed in pain. Footsteps neared him, hesitantly. Sirius tried to sit back in the chair, to appear relaxed, but his hands touched the rough materiel of the chair and he yelped again. The footsteps increased in pace.

"Hello?" The voice was soft, like the footsteps and as they rounded the corner Sirius saw the boy, who he had seen on the train, his soft eyes narrowed in concern.

"Are you okay?"

Sirius did not answer immediately, but nodded as he swallowed vigorously to rid his oesophagus of the lump that lodged there and upon finding his voice murmured huskily.

"I'm fine." He offered a smile but it did not quite conceal the real pain behind his eyes.

The boy came forward slowly and sat gingerly in the chair opposite Sirius.

"Can I see your hands?"

Sirius just sat where he was eyeing the boy nervously.

"Please." The boy continued, "I know healing magic, I can help, like you helped me."

Sirius held out his palms slowly, they were red and sore but hadn't blistered. The boy took them in his own hands; his were scared and rough but gentle. His eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated the best way to deal with Sirius injuries. In the end he pulled his wand from his robes and muttered a freezing spell pressing the tip of the wand into Sirius's palms. He winced, and then a sigh of relief escaped his lips as his hands began to cool.

The boy gave him a tentative smile which Sirius returned. Soon the pain receded Sirius examined his hands, they were back to normal, long and thin and offered it to the other boy.

"Thanks Remus."

The boy blinked surprised.

"How do you know my name?"

"You told me on the train remember?"

Remus smiled and shook his hand.

"What's your name then?"

"Sirius Black." Sirius replied.

"Thanks Sirius." Said Remus and taking Sirius' hand pulled him to his feet.

"We had better get going; we are going to be late for our first lesson."

Sirius grinned and led the way out of the common room.

"Don't panic, I know a shortcut."

Remus grinned then.

"You should make a map."

Sirius laughed. "Come on, it's this way." Grabbing hold of Remus's arm and turning him in the right direction. "We don't want to be late for class."

Remus punched his arm and scowled then laughed himself. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, he had a friend.


	2. You will never lose me

Remus was hunched on the chair by the fire in the common room late in the evening before the full moon. His teeth were clenched in pain and fear. Already he could feel the pull of the moon, stretching his limbs and sending a deep ache though his body. Also building was the raw anger of the wolf, making his palms sweat and his hands shake. Part of him wanted the full moon to come, at least it would be over that way and he could get back to his normal life till the next cycle.

The faint flickering of the fire calmed him and he lulled into a stupor and for a while he was lost in blissful peace the thoughtless presence between waking and sleeping, till he felt a hand on his shoulder and leapt to his feet, howling not unlike the creature it would become tomorrow night.

The hand was hurriedly withdrawn and held up in submit ion. As Remus's breathing calmed he could make out the hand, thin, slender and pale. He swore under his breath and sank back in the chair. The boy stepped forward and Remus could see it what Sirius. His eyes were wide with shock and concern for his friend.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Remus hissed back. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, I heard you get up, and I thought you were just going to the bathroom but you didn't come back for ages, was just checking you were okay."

"I'm fine, it's late, and you should go back to bed."

Sirius rubbed his eyes and squinted in the dim light at Remus's face.

"You okay? You look like you're in pain."

Remus sighed though his nose sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm fine, just go back to sleep. You know what Professor Bin's class is like, you will fall asleep and you are not copying my notes again, not even for a whole case of honey dukes chocolate."

"Fine, I will just copy Peter's till you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, I thought I was getting a cold and didn't want to keep you all up coughing so I came down here that's all." He said in a plaintive voice, offering Sirius a smile which Sirius returned with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Why is it always now?"

It was Remus's time to raise his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Always this time of every month you go all weird and disappear for a couple of days."

Remus's heart stopped.

"I, its, it's my, grandmother." He stammered.

"Let me guess, your grandmother is ill again, she is always ill this time of the month."

"She, she just, my mum need my help."

Sirius reached forward and grabbed his wrists.

"Please, tell me, what is going on."

Remus sighed and looked down. Sirius let go of his wrists and bent so he could see his friends face.

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet. You have put half of it together on your own."

Remus eyes were dark with anger and fear when he looked back at Sirius to find him nodding slowly.

"I guessed I just wanted you to tell me. I thought it would help you."

"Yeah, well now you know and now I have probably lost some of the only friends I have ever had."

He turned away and stalked toward the portrait hole but Sirius caught his wrist.

"You haven't lost me."

Remus caught his breath and fought back a sob. He wished Sirius would just go.

"You're my best friend; I don't care what you are."

Slowly Remus pulled his wrist away from Sirius's hand.

"You can't say that, you don't know about werewolves, about what they do."

"I know what they can do, but I know you, and you are not bad, you are a good person, the best person I know and you are my friend and you will always be my friend."

Remus looked at his best friend, his eyes wide and intense and felt a small flame of hope start to flicker in his stomach. He smiled slowly at Sirius and Sirius beamed back.

"You swear we will always be friends?" he asked in a whisper, hardly daring to believe it.

"Of course we will." Sirius said pulling him into a hug.

Remus hugged him back and the small spark of hope kindled by his friend began to slowly melt the ice he had carried with him since his first day of school.

He broke apart gripping Sirius's arms.

"Thank you. Now I really have to go to sleep otherwise we will be late for potions tomorrow morning."

He turned and headed up the spiral staircase.

"Goodnight Wolfie." Sirius called after him.

He spun around to find his friend grinning up at him from the common room and a reluctant giggle escaped him, turning quickly into a full blown laughing fit. His heart was lighter than it ever had been. His best friend still accepted him.


	3. Sirius's Quest

Wolfstar 3rd year

Large dusty volumes and dim light surrounded Sirius early one Saturday morning as he sat alone at the back of the library. All of his friends were still snoring in their beds so he figured he had a few hours to himself before his friends realised he was missing, and if he was lucky maybe another hour on top of that once his friends realised he was not to be found in his usual haunts.

Carefully he selected a book from the shelf brushing the dust away from the title with the sleeve of his robes then returning to his table opened the book and cursed under his breath. The writing was tiny and spidery; he screwed up his eyes and began to read.

Every since his first transfiguration lesson of the year he had been obsessed with the idea of animagi, the ability to transform himself into an animal, he had always envied a dogs characteristics, so playful and care free and now armed with the knowledge that he could, with enough hard work, become an animal he was determined to experience it.

Then he heard something in his defence against the dark arts lesson that made him even more determined to achieve his goal.

They had reached the stage in their curriculum where they were beginning to learn about darker creatures. Sirius had to sit though 2 hours of information about werewolves and how dangerous and deadly they were. He kept his fists clenched in his lap and tried not to listen as the teacher droned on about how mindless and vicious they were and then went on to list effective ways of killing them.

His hands started shaking with anger. Not all werewolves were bad, some wanted more than anything to control it, to stop themselves hurting others. He felt a gentle hand squeeze his shoulder and turned to see Remus Lupin, his best friend trying silently to calm him down, as he listened with amusement to the teacher's lesson.

Then something made him sit bolt upright in the lesson. The teacher was now talking about the affect of another animal on the werewolves' behaviour. How the presence of another animal calmed the wolf part of the brain and made it less aggressive, less likely to attack .

This he knew was Remus' biggest fear, that he would hurt someone. That the wolf part of his brain would give into that mindless anger and attack an innocent person. And so from that lesson on it because Sirius's mission to become an animagus.

A sneeze brought him back to reality. He was nearly half way through the book. He looked outside, the sun was fully up now and students were milling about eating toast or sitting by the black lake reading in the warm summer air. He pushed up his sleeves of his robes and sneezed. He realised it was him who had sneezed the first time. His eyes were sore from tiredness and the dusty air. He stood up and stretched making the dust shake from his sleeves and casuing him to sneeze again, but he didn't care. He sat down and buried his head in the book once again.

It was extremely complicated magic, but he resolved to work at it in all his spare time. He rubbed his eyes as he got a second book down from the shelf and began taking notes till his head began to swim then got up again and piled as many books as he could into his bag to read later.

He would learn how to become an animagi, he would study all summer if he had to. He had to find a way to help him because he simply could not bear the fear and pain in Remus' eyes whenever the full moon was near. Remus was his best friend and Sirius cared more for him than he did for anyone else and he would do whatever it took to see him happy.


End file.
